El Rey
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Desde su mas tierna infancia soñaba con el mundo que él gobernaría, un mundo donde él seria el Rey y nadie se lo impediría.


**Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph y sus personajes son obra de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto y no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Desde su más tierna infancia, sabía que había nacido para ser el amo del mundo. ¿Entonces por qué su padre la había escogido a ella para que fuese su sucesora en vez de a él? ¿Qué tenia de especial su hermana menor que no tuviese él?

Kureto sabía que él era mejor, por no hablar del primogénito, el que nació primero, nacido antes que ella pero considerado una sombra a su lado. Y odiaba ser esa sombra. Sabía que podría llegar a hacer cosas que nadie más conseguiría y también sabía que aquella heredera que tenía como hermana menor detestaba la posición que su padre le había impuesto.

Y aun así, todo seria para ella.

¿Por qué?

No era más que una mocosa consentida, una niña que pasaba el rato con la basura que había resultado ser el hijo de los Ichinose, una hermana menor que avergonzaba a la familia con esa clase de compañías.

Si bien les habían educado del mismo modo, por supuesto, su padre jamás permitiría que alguien que portase el apellido Hīragi resultase ser un cobarde que no sabía hacer nada, el infierno se congelaría antes de que algo así sucediese. Todos serian útiles a la organización o si no…bueno, no habría un mañana para ellos.

Eso a él no le importaba, entendía que el mundo era para aquellos dispuestos a vivir en él y que aquellos que eran débiles no tenían un lugar en él, compartía esa visión con su padre, aunque él tenía sus propias ambiciones.

Sin embargo, de nada le servirían mientras aquella hermana siguiese viva.

Pero no podía eliminarla puesto que su padre se había encargado de que su pequeña princesa recibiese un entrenamiento idéntico o quizás más esmerado que el que él había tenido, lo que la convertía en una persona fuerte y útil, capaz de defenderse contra alguien como él.

Por no hablar, que matar a Mahiru implicaba perder dinero, su padre se había gastado una fortuna buscándole la pareja perfecta, le comprendía, un Hīragi no podía acabar con cualquiera, ellos eran especiales, eran los que gobernaban Japón y no podían permitirse el tener descendencia con cualquier persona y correr el riesgo de engendras hijos débiles.

Para Kureto, era obvio que su hermana menospreciaba el esfuerzo que su padre había puesto en darle lo mejor y que aunque fingiese que su seleccionado prometido le agradaba él veía la verdad bajo esos ojos tan similares a los suyos.

Le detestaba, seguramente lo querría muerto, así podría seguir con aquel Ichinose al que tanto amaba.

Y por ello, aquella hermana menor le resultaba débil, era una persona que no comprendía lo que era ser un Hīragi y que en un acto de rebeldía había decidido llevar la contraria a los deseos de su padre enamorándose de una rata asquerosa que no merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que ellos.

A veces se preguntaba si su padre sabia todo aquello, lo que le llevaba a dos preguntas, ¿por qué no matar a esa rata o a ambos? ¿O por qué no escogerlo a él?

Kureto había luchado por ser el mejor, lo sabía, era el mejor, pero algo fallaba, había algo en ella que la hacía tan irremplazable para su padre y eso le ponía furioso, porque desde niño sabía que estaba destinado a ser el siguiente líder de los Hīragi pero con ella en medio no podría jamás alcanzar su sueño.

Y un día, su hermana le hizo el favor de morirse.

Quizás sería más correcto decir que aquella hermana suya acabó consumida por ese amor imposible y rebelde y aquella investigación suya que si bien les había salvado la vida a todos había acabado con ella.

A él las circunstancias de su muerte le daban igual, agradecía el poder que les había proporcionado.

Con ese poder podría poner fin a los vampiros.

Al fin su sueño comenzaba a cumplirse, con la desaparición de la heredera su padre había logrado verle y le había nombrado su heredero, tenía que ser él puesto que sus tres opciones restantes eran inútiles, un hermano cobarde que pese a todo era un perro fiel, una hermana menor que ni de lejos era como la fallecida y el hermano adoptivo que al perder a su prometida se había quedado sin su lugar en la familia.

De todos modos, Shinya no le preocupada, lo habría considerado una amenazas de haber llevado sangre Hīragi pero como no se daba el caso podía dejarlo vivir, le era útil.

Todos lo eran.

Y como un niño que planea como quitarle a otro el caramelo durante el recreo empezó a planear como llevar poco a poco su sueño.

Primero aniquilaría a todos los vampiros residentes en Japón, luego iría país por país eliminándolos poco a poco y una vez ya no quedase ni uno solo vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra, todo seria para él.

Su mundo ideal, donde él sería el Rey.

Y esta vez no habría nadie que fuese a arrebatarle su sueño.

* * *

 **No me arrepiento de nada xDDDDDD**

 **Quiero decir, me gusta Kureto, me encanta, aunque sea un desagraciado y no apoye sus ideales siempre he tenido debilidad por los nazis y mas si son odiados por el resto del fandom, creo que mi subconsciente me incita a llevar la contraria xDD**

 **Quería** **jugar un poco con la mini idea de que Kureto destetase a Mahiru por haberle robado el puesto de heredero y su obsesión por su visión del mundo aunque es un terreno desconocido ya que lo que llevo leído de las novelas de Guren no ha tratado esto aun y en el manga no lo han hecho, no con profundidad.**

 **En fin, si queréis pegarme por esto dejarme una review (?)**


End file.
